Many people accentuate the flavor of a beverage they are about to enjoy with a slice or wedge of a citrus fruit, for example a slice of lemon or a wedge of lime. However, the slice or wedge is often too wide to easily fit into the beverage bottle making the process difficult and messy.
There are several devices known to those skilled in the art for subdividing a fruit or vegetable into segments. These devices have a plunger assembly whereby the workpiece is manually forced through a plurality of blades, which divide the workpiece into sections.
One shortcoming of these devices is that after the workpiece is divided into sections, the sections are not retained or compartmentalized within the device and are allowed to fall into a bowl placed below the device. Further, these devices do not move the relatively wider cut sections through an opening in a container, for example an opening in a beverage bottle.
There is thus a need or desire for an apparatus and method for easily moving a relatively wider workpiece through an opening in a container.